The Faces That Bring Me Joy
by thedorkulator
Summary: After the finnal battle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Neville had to change their features never to see eachother again. RHD NH
1. Faces and Places

You bring me joy  
  
When I'm down  
  
Oh, so much joy  
  
When I lose my way your love comes smiling on me  
  
I saw your face  
  
And then I knew  
  
We would be friends  
  
I was so afraid but your arms, they'd say `come to me'  
  
So I'd say to you  
  
"Can we talk for a while?"  
  
You'd say "alright"  
  
When you love me, I smile  
  
I feel you hands and you feel mine  
  
You bring me joy  
  
You bring me joy  
  
Don't go too far away  
  
If I can't see your face, I will remember that smile  
  
But can this be right  
  
Or should we be friends  
  
I get lonely sometimes and I'm mixed up again  
  
'Cause you're the finest thing I've seen in all my life  
  
You bring me joy  
  
My joy, my joy  
  
I believe this is gonna be what you want it to be  
  
I just love you, I just love you, can`t you see  
  
That you're the best I've seen in all my life  
  
You bring me joy  
  
My joy . . . you're my joy  
  
My joy . . . my, my joy  
  
Thank you, thank you  
  
I just love you  
  
When I lose my way, your love comes smiling on me  
  
It is 6 years after the final battle. Voldemort was finally defeated and the wizarding world was safe. For now. Unfortunatly, many people where lost in the huge battle. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and many other brave witches and wizards. But the infamous trio made it away with thier lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione/Meygan  
  
"Wow, the sunset looks great today." Hermione sighed looking out her window.   
  
"Yes it does." Her husband, Nickolas, answered. "It's nice to see you have finally started to appreciate the beautiful things in the world." He draped his arms around her.  
  
Hermione sighed once again. She turned her head and looked at the person staring back. It wasn't her. It wasn't the same Hermione Granger. It was Meygan O'Hara. With red hair and blue eyes. Freckles covering her body. Not the old Hermione. Not the Hermione with the light brown hair and the honey eyes.  
  
You see. After the final battle, the Ministry decided to disguise the five to make them look different. So they do not get into more trouble. Oh, I forgot to mention, the fourth, is Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. But we will talk about them later.  
  
"Mey, what is wrong?" Nickolas turned Hermione to face him.   
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Some friends from school. I miss them greatly."   
  
"Why don't you go visite them?" Hermione wanted too. She would be with them forever if she could. But, they where not allowed to. Hermione did not know their new names, what they looked like now. They where even given new voices. Maybe if Harry kept his scare, but no. When he defeated Voldemort it just simple dissappeared. The famous scare, gone. Hermione began to cry and ran out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron/Sean  
  
"I told you I needed this place cleaned up! Don't you listen to a word I say?" Heath, Ron's roomate/boyfriend yelled at him.  
  
"I don't give a shit. You clean. I am not in no fucking mood." Ron shifted in his arm chair. He had a small shirt on that showed his stomach, broken sneakers and a bear in each hand. Ron Weasley was no more. Nope. There was only Sean Hartcore. Blonde hair and green eyes. No more freckles. Creamy skin and extremely built.   
  
Ron unfortunatly had not come back to reality. Over the 6 years he became an alchoholic and almost died of an over-dose one day. All he thinks about is Hermione and Harry. Harry, Harry and Harry. Ron and Harry fell in love. On Harry's 17th birthday. They don't remember how or why, but just one day, it just happened. It was all great until their final year in Hogwarts. Then the final battle which caused them both to go their seperate ways.  
  
"You're never in a good mood, Sean. You're a piece of shit! I fucking hate you. You never pay the rent, you have no job, and you haven't gotten off that chair in 4 days. I don't know how I even loved you." Heath ran into his room and packed a suitcase. He threw it at Ron and told him, "Get the fuck out of here."  
  
When the suitcase hit Ron it knocked his beer over.  
  
"What the fuck is the matter with you! Spilled my fucking beer you asshole." Ron grabbed new clothes and changed.  
  
"I'm fucking leaving!" He grabbed the suitcase and slammed the door behind him. He had forgotten it was winter and walked out in the snow with broken shoes and no jacket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry/Carl  
  
Harry had not done well for himself either. He lived in a tiny apartment above a liquor store. There were fights every night. An occational gun shot here and there. Harry, wanted total isolation. Not even to be in a nice neighborhood, a quite neighborhood, a SAFE neighborhood. Sometimes Harry hoped a stray bullet would come through his window as he slept at night.  
  
"Bitch I told you to have my money!" *Smack* A hooker started screaming.  
  
"Bastard!! I told you tomorrow! Bloody hell!" The hooker started to run in her heals. She had bloddy in her mouth and was screaming. Harry watched from his widow and thought, "Good Bye Marla." That was the name of the hooker.  
  
*Bang, bang* The guy shot her in the middle of the street. His men picked her dead body from the floor and threw it in the back of a van. Harry watched in silence. The van began to sway back and forth. Harry closed his shades and walked over his dresser. Ron, Ron, and Ron. That's who he thought about. The same story there of course. He had fallen in love. Screw that Cho. He hated her after she betrayed him in their final year. He needed her to be at his side in the fight against Voldemort. She said yes but when she found out Harry was going out with Ron she hexed Harry and ran away like a chicken.  
  
"The whore just wanted to shag! Bitch!" Harry yelled aloud. He had no pictures of any of his friends from Hogwarts. Only the faces he remembers brought him joy. The faces of 11 year old Ron, and 11 year old Hermione right up until their final year. The faces of 18 year old Ron and 18 year old Hermione.  
  
Harry had become as bad as Ron. Only he sold his body. 5 times a week he would bring a man home and fuck. His motto had become DFDD (Different Fuck, Different Day). Sometimes that made Harry sick. When he did not bring a man home he would vomit for an hour in his mold and cocaroach infested toilet. That was Carl Midus who took over. CARL was tall and lean. He had very light brown hair up to his ears and did not wear glasses. His eyes where no longer the intellegent green, but shit brown. Harry was never Harry again. He had forgotten that name at times. Who is Harry? He would think when that name just popped into his head. Bloody hell, that's me.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Harry went to open it when a young handsome man came in and smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and let the young man past. As he closed the door, Harry made a disgusted sigh and closed the door, locking it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco/Phil  
  
Oh, noooooo. Draco, even after his transformation, has to have everything going his way. Mansion, 3 cars, lots of money, butlers and maids and all the glorious stuff that a man could ever want. Especially all the women he wanted. WOMEN! Yuck. He did not favor women after the 29th fuck with a blonde from Sweden. Philip 'Phil' Magus. Maker of the wizarding worlds newest hotel resorts. All around the world.  
  
Draco, at first, was infuriated about having to change his 'devishly handsome' appearance. But, he got even more attention with his long dark brown hair and green eyes with silever lining. Draco had it all still. The power, the money, but just as the others, he had lost his mind.  
  
Draco devolped schizophrenia. Time to time he believes he is a leprachaun.   
  
"Oy! The rainbow. Me pot o' gold lies yonder. Me clover, me clover! *speaks gaylic* I need to ride up dere on me clover!"  
  
Draco was not happy. Nope, not at all. Different girl, different guy. Money up to his knees, good food, nice home. He wasn't happy. Of course not. Draco Malfoy needed more. More and more and more. What else could he want I mean he has it all. I am even jealous now and I am the author, I mean really I ...  
  
"Damn it women! Just tell them that I need someone to love already!"  
  
Oh, right. Love. Draco Malfoy, the cold hearted Draco Malfoy, the cheater Draco Malfoy, the sly and slick Draco Malfoy, the ...  
  
"Oh stop already!"  
  
Sorry, DRACO MALFOY! Ahem, ahem. As I was saying. Draco needed someone to love. It wasn't enough to just have the most beautiful girls and guys in his bed at night. He needed to know true loves pleasure and how it feels to be held rather than to kiss up to try to take his money. (Oh no of course, Draco Malfoy cannot share his money!)  
  
"Damn it you gave me a bloody metal condition! Chill you damn YANK!"  
  
Damn, touchy. Anyhoo. Little did anyone know, Draco had fallen in love. In love with someone he never thought possible. 8 years ago. In his 5th year at Hogwarts. He fell in love with a boy. The cutest boy. The tallest boy, the most built boy. But that boy fell in love with someone else. And it wasn't fair. Everyday that Draco saw them walk together side by side, he knew. He was angry that he didn't move first. Now he is gone. And there is no way to find him. Not with his new face, and voice. His was the face that he remembered that brought him joy, even if in school it seemed that he hated his guts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neville/Brian  
  
Neville hated the fact that he had to change who he is. His whole way of life. That he had to leave his grandmother. And his mother and father still in the hospital. He hoped that when Voldemort died that the spell on him mum and dad would be lifted. But it doesn't work that way. Neville still hopes.  
  
Neville is doing quite well. He made lots of friends. He works at a travel agency and made a good wager. He lived in a cute apartment. He had the jolliest personality and very social. Brian Cummings. Everyones best friend. Neville had a girlfriend named Carmilla that he was planning to propose too. They had been together for 3 years. They haven't even faught yet. Neville himself was amazed at how normal his life was. But of course he wondered about the others.   
  
In the final battle, Neville had realized he also had the power to defeat Voldemort. Harry alone could not do it. So Neville had to be changed into someone else. He now had red hair, like Ron's a bit, and he had it in a buzz cut. His eyes where dark brown, almost black. He was trying to get in shape so he loved to go to the gym on sundays and jog Saturday mornings with Carmilla. (Now I am jealous of Neville. What a nice life.)   
  
"Millie!"   
  
"Yeah, love?"   
  
"I am hungry want to go out to eat?"  
  
"Why, Brian ... " Her calling him Brian made his twitch, inside he was screaming, "IT'S NEVILLE!" as well as, "SHE IS THE FUTURE NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM BUT WILL NEVER KNOW IT! NOT MRS. BRIAN CUMMINGS!!"  
  
"That sounds lovely, Brian. Let me get my purse." Carmilla went into the livingroom and grabbed her small black purse that Neville brought her.   
  
"Let's go." she kissed him on the lips and smiled and went throught the door.  
  
When Neville was outside they walked together arm to arm. Neville bumped into a women and her husband and knocked the pagae out of thier hands.  
  
"Oh sorry. So sorry. Let me help." Neville began to pick up the package. He looked at the young women. She had red hair and blue eyes with freckles covering her whole face. He smiled at the women, she smiled back.  
  
"Thank you." She said and walked away. As did he. And the two didn't know that they had just seen eachother for the millionth time. Neville and Hermione had no idea they lived right next door from eachother. 


	2. Hello, Neighbor

You bring me joy  
  
When I'm down  
  
Oh, so much joy  
  
When I lose my way your love comes smiling on me  
  
I saw your face  
  
And then I knew  
  
We would be friends  
  
I was so afraid but your arms, they'd say `come to me'  
  
So I'd say to you  
  
"Can we talk for a while?"  
  
You'd say "alright"  
  
When you love me, I smile  
  
I feel you hands and you feel mine  
  
You bring me joy  
  
You bring me joy  
  
Don't go too far away  
  
If I can't see your face, I will remember that smile  
  
But can this be right  
  
Or should we be friends  
  
I get lonely sometimes and I'm mixed up again  
  
'Cause you're the finest thing I've seen in all my life  
  
You bring me joy  
  
My joy, my joy  
  
I believe this is gonna be what you want it to be  
  
I just love you, I just love you, can`t you see  
  
That you're the best I've seen in all my life  
  
You bring me joy  
  
My joy . . . you're my joy  
  
My joy . . . my, my joy  
  
Thank you, thank you  
  
I just love you  
  
When I lose my way, your love comes smiling on me  
  
Harry/Carl and Ron/Sean  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with the man who came to his door last night laying next to him. Harry groaned and rolled out of the bed. He took a quick shower in his also mold and cockroach infested shower. He got dressed as he kicked the guy out. But before he did so, he took some money from him. Harry locked his door and headed down to his job. Which was the liquor store right below him.  
  
"Hey, Sean." Harry opened the gate to the liquor store. He was talking to Ron who was asleep in the front of the store.  
  
"You're 10 minutes late to open!" Ron yelled at him. He got off the floor and shook his empty wine bottle.  
  
"Have you been out here all night?" Harry asked as he walked inside.  
  
"Maybe! Hook me up. I beg you. Heath kicked me out finally." Ron leaned over the counter as Harry put on his apron.  
  
"Wow. You lasted long with this one. When's the next coming into your life?" Harry laughed as he sneaked a beer to Ron. Ron gulped it down in one sip.  
  
"I dunno. But I will trick him better than Heath. So I last longer than 2 months." Harry gave Ron another beer. He laughed as he watched a man rummaging in the back.  
  
"You need my help again don't you?" Harry asked leaning on the counter. He stared hard at Ron. Although Ron was a complete bum, Harry thought he was quite attractive. "For some reason he reminds me of Ron. I wonder why. He is nothing like him." Harry thought staring at 'Sean'.   
  
It was the same as Neville and Hermione. Harry and Ron saw each other almost everyday. It was funny. But they never knew. And they still don't. And probably never will.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco/Phil and Neville/Brian  
  
"Sir, do you still wish to go for a ride?" Draco's chauffeur asked as he walked into Draco's huge library. (Oh, he is never in the library in school but now he has his own. Tsh!)   
  
"Yes, yes I would. There is nice restaurant a little way. About 5 blocks. Chez Chasez. Take me there." Draco got up from his arm chair and put on his jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He put his gloves on and his hat. He got inn his nice Mercedes and his chauffeur drove him to Chez Chasez.   
  
Neville pulled the chair out for Carmilla. He undid her napkin and placed it on her lap. He took his seat and called the waiter over and whispered something in his ear.   
  
"Brian, love, how on earth did you get us in here?!" Carmilla looked around at the new restaurant. It was dimly lit but still bright enough to see everyone in there. There where men and women playing violins while walking around your table. There was a chandelier above every table, everything was gold and maroon. And there where beautiful painting on the walls. The smell from the kitchen gave a great aroma of everything they made. This was it. This was the moment Brian was going to propose to the beautiful Carmilla Leboef. Nothing could go wrong.  
  
Draco walked into the restaurant and was talking at the top of his lungs.  
  
"My, this place is beautiful! The lighting it so nice! Wow, violinist. Remind me to hire a private orchestra! Look at all the couples! Yes, I would love a table. Right there please!" Draco pointed at the table right next to Neville and Carmilla.  
  
"Bloody hell. That's Philip Magus." Carmilla stared at him. Draco also had the hotels built in the muggle world. So he is rich in the wizarding world AND the muggle world. (Would you loooook aaaat thhhhaaaat! Lucky bastard! Money. Both kinds! All kinds, pounds, lira, dollars, galleons, knuts, sickles!)   
  
Draco took a seat and smiled at Neville and Carmilla. Carmilla beamed at him. Neville stared at her and got a little jealous. The waiter came back over to their table with the most expensive and best wine they had.   
  
"I'll have that wine also!" Draco pointed at the wine the other waiter had. Neville groaned.  
  
"Damn it! He is going to ruin this for me!" The setting was wonderful. They where right next to a window and snow fell lightly over the ice-skating rink. Carmilla was staring out the window absolutely mesmerized. She looked so beautiful to Neville. He remembered the first day they met. It was the same with Hermione. He knocked Carmilla's grocery's down and helped her bring it into her apartment.   
  
Draco talked loud for a whole hour. When he finally went to the bathroom Neville grabbed Carmilla's hand.   
  
"Oy, you scared me. What's wrong Brian?" Carmilla looked at Neville with her big blue eyes. Neville took a deep breath and said to her,  
  
"Carmilla, we have known each other for 3 years now. We haven't even faught yet and I find that amazing. Well, I love you. With all my heart. I don't know how I could have gone on living without you. You are the light of my life and I want you in it until death do us part." Neville reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with 3 giant diamonds on it. Carmilla shrieked and began to cry.   
  
"Carmilla Shannon Leboef, will you do the honors of being my wife?" Carmilla shook her head and Neville slipped the ring gently onto her finger. He kissed her hand and put it down. The whole restaurant clapped and cheered and the two kissed.  
  
"Hey, what did I miss. Sure when I go to the bathroom. What happened?! I want to know right now." Draco began to boss people around to telL him what happened.  
  
"LISTEN! WHY DONT YOU MIND YOUR OWN BLOODY BUSINESS AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH. NOBODY CARES ABOUT WHAT COMES OUT OF IT AND YOU ARE NOT ALL THAT. YOU ALMOST RUINED MY PROPOSAL WITH YOUR RUDENESS AND ARROGANCE. NOW JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP AND BE CIVIL!" With that everyone in the restaraunt cheered at Neville sticking up to THE PHILIP MAGUS!   
  
Carmilla and Neville left the restaraunt arm in arm about 20 minutes later. Draco watched them as they left and entered the skating rink through the window. He called one of his body guards over (oh! he has a body guard. tch!!) and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Kill her." The body guard nodded and followed them into the skating rink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione/Meygan  
  
Hermione realized that when their bag fell that a candle they had brought broke. She decided to go back tot he store quickly and replace it. She grabbed her coat and ran down the block. She got her new watermelon scented candle and began to walk home before the snow fell anymore.  
  
While she was walking she stepped in some red snow. She didn't know what it was so she just continued walking and ignored it. Then she heard crying and saw a man sitting on the bus stop bench.  
  
"Erm ... excuse me?" She looked over the bench cautiously. The man shot up and she saw that is was her neighbor, Neville, I mean Brian.   
  
"Oh, erm, Brian right. Are you ... " Her eyes widend as she saw he had blood all over him.   
  
"He did it. Why? I loved her. I loved her." Neville cradled an invisible object in his arms.  
  
"Her birthday is next month. She was so beautiful. Her eyes. Her eyes. Blue. I loved her. I loved her. Why?"  
  
Hemione thought back and remembered Brians girlfriend. She had black hair and blue eyes. A very beautiful girl. Was she dead?  
  
"What happened?" Hermione did not want to go near him like that. She thought that maybe he killed his girlfriend. Or hurt her. Or whatever.  
  
"I'll KILL him. I hate him. He did it. I know it. He has to die. He is an evil soul. Evil ... I hate him. Kill ..." Neville put his bloody hands on his face. Hermione grabbed her cell phone and called the police. They came and got him. She heard him come home at 4 o'clock in the morning.  
  
She had seen on the 10 o'clock news what had happened. A woman was attacked in the skating rink. Witnesses said the woman was skating with her boyfriend presumably when she sped ahead a bit. Another man came zooming around the boyfriend and simply sliced the head of the women with a skate he had in his hand.   
  
"I saw it all. The woman was very beautiful, so yes, I looked. Then I saw blood spew from her head and got all over the rink. The man I saw do it jumped out of the rink and walked away calmly. I was guessing he had killed before." An eye witness was panting into the T.V earlier that day. He was quiet red and in the back yo can actually see all the blood on the ice.  
  
"The boyfriend slid right next to her when she finally fell on the ice. I was guess she was dead when he was there because he screamed LIKE A BANSHEE! It was so sad. The mother's ran with their children, some men ran over to help and I called the authorities." The woman was not by the rink but was still in shock.  
  
"That is awful." Nickolas said as he clicked the T.V off.  
  
"Did I say I was done?" Hermione scolded in her head. "Yes it is. I hope he is alright and they find that man who did it."  
  
"Why did they arrest him?"  
  
"You know these cases. They always think the boyfriend or husband or girlfriend or wife is behind it all. Questioning. So much pressure. Too much if you ask me."  
  
"Well you can never be too sure." Nickolas kissed Hermione on her neck and tried to slide her down onto the bed but she pulled away.   
  
"Come on. We haven't donne it in a month. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Nick scolded at Hermione and shook her.  
  
"Stop it! I am not in the mood."  
  
"You're never in the bloody mood. I can't even get you to fucking kiss me half the time. What is the matter!" Nickolas continued cursing cruedly and Hermione said with tears,  
  
"I DONT LOVE YOU!" Nickolas slapped Hermione. Hermione punched Nickolas and they had and actual fist fight in the bed room. Nickolas was way stronger and he had forced Hermione onto the bed.  
  
"You don't fucking love me? Huh?! HUH?! Fuck you!" He held her arms down with one hand and slid her nightgown up revealing her slik underwear. he ripped them apart with one hand and began to eat her out. Hermione was cry. She felt violated even though it was her own husband. Then she was in pain and he pushed and pushed harder and harder. That was all he wanted because when he was done he let go of Hermione and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Hermione ran into the hallway closet and cried for hours.   
  
When she opened her eyes and crawled out slowly she looked at the clock. 3: 50. She heard the door next door open and walked out her apartment to see what it was. It was Brian.  
  
"Hello, there. Are you alright?" Hermione tried to sound as normal as possible.   
  
"Are you?" Neville seemed to be back to normal.  
  
"Erm ..." Neville invided Hermione in and she sat on his couch. She couldn't help it she cried.   
  
"Are you okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for earlier."  
  
"You are welcome. I ... I ..." She cried some more.   
  
Neville didn't know what it was but this woman reminded him of someone. He just felt something coming from her. But, who was she? Maybe from Hogwarts?  
  
"Hogwarts." He said. Hermione shot her head up from her hands and stared at Brian.  
  
"How ... "  
  
"I ... you ..." Neviile kissed her. Hermione opened her eyes and saw the grown up face of Neville Longbottom. Neville saw the face of Hermione Granger. Their kiss? They both ran to the mirror. They still looked like Brian and Meygan but when they looked at each other. They where themselves again. They hugged each other and kissed again. That kiss began into something special. 


	3. Every Kiss Begis With H

Harry/Carl and Ron/Sean  
  
  
  
"Thank you sir, have a nice day." Harry said dully to the customer. Ron sat quietly under the counter drinking some beers.  
  
  
  
"Dude, ::hiccup:: where am I gunna stay tonight?" Ron acted out.  
  
  
  
"Don't even act, Sean. You know the answer to that." Harry kicked him gently and smiled down at him. Ron sat under the counter drunker than anyone could ever be. He had 3 wine bottles, and 15 beers. Oh, make that 16. He finally clonked out cold. Harry laughed and tended to the store until Joe came in for the graveyard shift.  
  
  
  
Harry helped Ron up to his feet and dragged him up his stairs to his crappy apartment. He plopped him down on his broken sofa which broke even more under his weight. Ron moaned gently.  
  
  
  
Harry took his shoes off and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. That night he had a weird dream. A dream he hadn't had since his years at Hogwarts. It was dark and cold and Harry was drifting down the hall. He was someone else.  
  
  
  
"It is an exellent plan. I swear the ministry is run by a bunch of clueless oafs!" A man cackled in a room with many other people. He was speaking from a pedestal at the front of the room. Harry stood in the back.  
  
  
  
"When will we attack sir?" A man asked from the crowd.  
  
  
  
"In due time. We have reason to believe two of them have already been re-identified. There are still 3 more. Unfortunatly one will have to wait quite some time until they can be seen again. HAHA! Poor fools. Trapped behind masks and body suits. Never to speak about there past. LOST TO EVERYONE FOREVER! Curse them. But soon we will take them out of that misery and cause them much more pain!"   
  
  
  
The crowd cheered, as did Harry but he had no idea why he was so happy. Harry's head turned to the right. There he saw on the wall, huge paintings of people he knew once. There he was, in the center. Than Ron, Hermione, Draco and Neville. A circle was around Hermione's head and Neville's. Harry smiled slyly, still unaware why. He woke with a shake.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Carl man. That sofa sucks ass. Move over damn it!" Ron climbed into Harry's bed and snuggled next to him.  
  
  
  
"It won't work, Sean. I know you."  
  
  
  
"Only for 4 years!"  
  
  
  
"A year was all I needed to be able to read you like a book. Listen, I didn't get with you then, and I don't plan to now."  
  
  
  
"How do you know you won't fall MADLY in love with me?" Ron said dramatically, "I've had a man fall in love with me before. About 2 years together, then we had to split."  
  
  
  
"Why do you think I would care about any of that."  
  
  
  
"Haven't you had a man fall madly in love with you?"  
  
  
  
"Erm ... well yeah. But I am not telling everyone about it."  
  
  
  
"Who the hell said I was telling everyone. We have known each other for a while I feel comfortable telling you."  
  
  
  
"Why now?"  
  
  
  
"Cuz, I had a dream. And I remember his so well again. He almost left my mind."  
  
  
  
"The man you loved left your mind?"  
  
  
  
"I WAS DRUNK!"  
  
  
  
"Ha. ::sigh:: Fine. What was his name?"  
  
  
  
"Harry ..."  
  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes and stared at Sean. Maybe it was just a coincidence. "Ask what his last name was!!" Harry screamed in his head.  
  
  
  
"Oh. What was his last name?" Harry's mouth began very dry he was scared. What would he say if the last name was Potter? That couldn't be! He only loved ... Ron.  
  
  
  
"Potter."  
  
  
  
Harry began to cry as he lifted his head from his pillow. He whimpered out, "R ... ron??!!" Sean opened his eyes looking at the frightened Carl.  
  
  
  
"What you say?"  
  
  
  
"H .. Hogwarts?" He whimpered, "Did you go to ... Hogwarts?"  
  
  
  
Ron opened his eyes wide and stared at Carl. "How ... ??" He shook his head. Harry looked at Sean, Ron at Brian.  
  
  
  
"Harry?"  
  
  
  
"Ron?"  
  
  
  
The embrassed on another and stared at each other lovingly. They kissed. And kissed again and again. When they finally took a break for some air, they saw the most wonderful sight. Ron saw Harry, Harry saw Ron. They laughed and had an intement night.  
  
  
  
"Ron ... oh ... GOD ... Ron!" Harry screamed as Ron's head disappeared under the covers.  
  
  
  
They were fully undressed now and been going at it for hours. Groping and massageing. Moaning and groaning. Sweating and flowing. It had been so long since they can yell out those names. Everytime they had to bite their lips, longing for one another. For 6 years. And they were righ there with each other. For 4 years.   
  
  
  
"RON!" Harry screamed as his juices flowed from his erection into Ron's mouth. Ron guided by his tongue, found his way back up, and it founnd it's way into Harry's mouth. This went on for two more hours until it was time for Harry to go to work.  
  
  
  
"No one can open the store but me."  
  
  
  
"Like I give a fuck. They would kill you. You're you again anyway." Ron jabbed his tongue roughly into Harry and moved it around wildly. Harry grabbed Ron's face and joined in the togue frenzy.  
  
  
  
For another hour they just stared at one another. Running their hands in each others hair and rubbing each others faces. The faces they haven't seen in 6 years.   
  
  
  
"I love you. I love you!" Harry whispered as he kissed Ron's neck repeatedly.  
  
  
  
"I love you more than life!" Ron said as he massaged Harry's head and back with two hands.  
  
  
  
For the rest of the day, they slept in each others arms. Until Joe came pounding on Harry's door.  
  
  
  
"Motherfucker! Why isn't the store open! You fucking shit head! Let me in!" He pounded. Since Harry's home was a piece of shit, he was actually worried that Joe would break his door down.  
  
  
  
"Hold on, damn it!" He opened the door threw joe the keys and closed it. That was a mistake because it was Joe's store.  
  
  
  
"YOU'RE FIRED SHITHEAD!!" And he gave the door one more pound making the paint and some wood fall.  
  
  
  
Harry coundn't care. He jumped back into bed into the arms of his long lost lover. Ronald Weasly. There was his joy, those blue eyes and bright red hair. There was Ron's joy. That face. Those green eyes and jet balck hair. That was the face that brought them joy.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Draco/Phil  
  
  
  
Draco sat all alone in his big mansion. He had a galss of brandy in one hand and a cigar in the other. He was laughing lightly.  
  
  
  
"She deserved it. How dare that fool speak to me like that. Although I may just own "hotel" chains, does not mean I do not have power. Deep inside, somewhere, I am still a Malfoy."  
  
  
  
His little laugh turned into cackles. The house made it echo and he roared. He threw his brandy in the fire and the flames expanded and burnt the carpet a bit. He forgot about it and walked down his long, empty hallway to his one of 12 bedrooms. He sleeps in a different one every night. When his footsteps stopped echoing through the house and the hinges of his door creaked shut, he sat at his vanity looking at the man that has taken over Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess it is alright. I don't have to hear my father beat my mother. Nor my mother talking non stop about her damn problems that I give half a shit about. And I am not being brainwashed by my father to be a death eater. But, that would be cool. But, being a totally different person is safer I guess. I have too much potential! I need to live to pass on my knowledge. Nor do I have a guilty conscience. It's not like I killed those people. My body guards did, so if anything they should go to hell for their sins!"  
  
  
  
Malfoy noticed he was talking to himslef. Over the past couple of nights, memoried of Hogwarts flew through his mind. Crabbe, Goyle, Damn Pansy, Granger, Potter, Weasley, McGonagall, Dumbledore, the giant oaf Hagrid, Feltch. Every single event during hte year of the final battle flouded his head and swept over his eyes. He could ot believe he actually helped Potter and Weasley. That was gross. But, the fact that he had feelings for HIM made him do it, he guesses. Damn HIM! But, he loved him. And he could never forget that.  
  
  
  
Just than HIS face was appearing in Draco's mirror. HE had his school uniform on. He looked great in it. HIS hair was so shiny and clean and his eyes where hypnotizing Draco. Draco whispered something about being back at Hogwarts. Because that was the last place he saw HIM and the only place he saw HIM. He loved HIM and wanted him. The face in the mirror drew Draco to the very tip of it, making him kiss what seemed to be HIM, but when Draco opened his eyes, all he saw was his reflection.   
  
  
  
He cursed the mirrow and threw a book at it making it shatter to pieces. Draco was bright red, panting with anger. He got off the seat and went to bed, to dream of wet thoughts about the one who got away. The one that he always made fun of, and regreted every moment. That boy, with the red hair and blue eyes, at that time known as Ronald Weasley. But now, he is nothing but a shadow to the naked eye. Nothing but a memory, for 'poor' Draco Malfoy. 


	4. A Trip Across Town

Hermione and Neville  
  
After the two spent the night together, both caressing and talking inbetween passionate kisses, they realized fully the affect of it all.  
  
"This is so ... so ..." Hermione huffed out.  
  
"So coincidental?" Neville finished.  
  
"Quite." Hermione smiled. They could not believe that they where there. Together. He made her complete. She thought it awkward. She never had feelings for Neville in the past, but for that moment she felt herself loving him.  
  
Hermione, in school, loved Harry. But, Harry and Ron fell in love before Hermione had a chance to make any move. She thought maybe that is the only reason she felt this way with Neville. Because he is the only last memory of Hogwarts that she has in front of her. But she still love Harry.   
  
Neville, he had thought Hermione to become more attractive during there 7 years at Hogwarts. She was the bravest girl he had known. Neville had gotten together with Luna. It was a weird situation. Luna was quite weird ... about a month later they broke up. Luna put a "curse"on Neville. She screamed some mumbo-jumbo and Neville had a few little bumps in the road during the rest of the school year.  
  
But all that didn't matter anymore. Hermione now had someone to talk about what had happened. She finally was happy. She figured from now on she won't cry when she remembers Hogwarts. Neville was still getting over the loss of Carmilla. But with Hermione there the days past events seemed like an old nightmare that he never had to live again.   
  
"What does this all mean?" Hermione asked dreamly.  
  
"I don't know. Hopefully, something good." Neville embrassed her.  
  
"Do ... do you think, maybe, we can find the others?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe, but do we really have to look for Malfoy?" Neville asked disgusted.  
  
"Ha, ha. Maybe. I just hope the others are doing good. I really hope they are safe." Hermione closed her eyes on Nevilles chest. Neville started to wonder, 'What if they are dead?' as well as, 'What if they are our neighbors also?'.  
  
"Tomorrow, maybe, do you think we can go look for them?" Hermione asked dreary.  
  
"We wouldn't know where to start." Neville replied.  
  
"There is no shame in trying. I still remember where we go to get to Diagon Alley." Hermione lifted her head.  
  
"What good would Diagon Alley be to use. And, should we risk it? What if to some wizard we still look like ... us?" Neville asked worried.  
  
'"Again, there is no shame in trying. Plus, I could care less. They are important to us!" She opened her eyes fully and looked at Neville forcefully.  
  
"Why, Diagon Alley?"  
  
"I still know my way about magic. Maybe we can make a locator spell or tracker."  
  
"We would need money to buy these things." Hermione thought for a minute and finally said,  
  
"We could get money, if we got jobs."  
  
"I already have a job."  
  
"As do I, but, I mean a job IN Diagon Alley."  
  
"That would interfer with our jobs here."  
  
"We can work part time at Diagon Alley."  
  
"You know how I was in school. What could I possibly get a job as?"  
  
"You can take money. Or at flourish and blotts, stack the books nice and neat. Oh, my!" Hermione shreaked. "Ron's brothers! Fred and George. They have their store there. You think maybe, we can tell them the truth, say it's us. They could either give us a job in their store or lend us the money all together!" Hermione was delighted. And she was really happy that she actually remembered the twins, there names and all.  
  
"That sounds like a plan. But, what if they ask to prove it?" Hermione thought again, but could not come up with anything.  
  
"Maybe we should just ask them for a job. And maybe, act ..." Hermione interupted Neville.  
  
"Act the way we USE TO and give them clues." She gasped. "What if, someone figures that we are us on their own, do you think that ..." It was Nevilles turn to interject.  
  
"That they will see us the way we USE to look! It's an exellent hypothesis!" They where so happy! They planned for an hour that they would do this the next day. So they got some sleep. It seemed that Hermione had forgotten that she had a husband, she knew in her mind he wasn't good for her after what had happened. She didn't care. She had Neville now.  
  
Neville seemed to forget about Carmilla, that's kind of upsetting, but, people live on. (People don't get over there lover of 3 years death in a couple of hours! Oh, I am arguing with myself.) The next moring was quite a challenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Turner, I won't be able to make it in today. There has been a death in my fam ..."  
  
"Oh, BRIAN! Take all the time off you need. We all heard what happened. Be well!" He hung up. Well, that worked out.  
  
"Your turn." He handed Hermione the phone.   
  
"Mrs. Leary? Hi, it is Herm ... I mean, Meygan O'Hara. I won't be able to make it in this week." She looked at Neville and smiled. "There has been a death in my family and I will be heading out of town."  
  
"What is so important about a death of a family member? They will still be dead by this weekend."  
  
"You cannot be serious, can you Mrs. Leary?! That is a horrid thing to say!"  
  
"I don't give a shit! I need you here, because Myrna thought it a good idea to QUIT! You have to fill in for her and go to all her meetings."  
  
"And what about my meetings?"  
  
"What, you thik I am going to find someone to fill in for you when you are GOING TO be here? You go to your meetings as well Ms. Spoiled."  
  
"Well, then. We are going to have a problem now are we. Well, you are if anything."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Take as my word. And my word is ... I QUIT! Oh, and I have wanted to say this for 2 years. You're a fucking ugly fat bitch and nobody likes you!"  
  
And with that, Hermione was 'fired'. "Well, at least now I can work full time at Diagon Alley!" Hermione hung up the phone and beamed at Neville.  
  
And so far so good! Hermione waited until she heard Nickolas leave for work. She snuck over by the stairs and watched him go down. She opened the door and got new clothes. She took a whole suitcase and brought it to Neville's. She showered at Neville's as well. She showered WITH Neville. (Rub a dub dub). They got dressed and headed out the door.   
  
They where a town away from where the Leaky Cauldron hid in the middle of the street. They had to take a train and two buses. When they got there, they took each others hand and marched in. There was the familiar dim lobby where many witches and wizards sat and chat. There were men drinking their beers and playing wizards chess. The women gossiping in the corner. {They wondered if there where any rumors about them}. They saw the back door to the wall to enter Diagon Alley.  
  
"Alright. This is sort of bad." Hermione announced.  
  
"What?" Neville asked worried.  
  
"I don't know what bricks to tap. I forgot!" Hermione put her hands to her cheeks and became red.   
  
"Don't worry, let's go inside and ask."  
  
"What?! Then we will look like two grown fools who don't know what we are doing!" Hermione marched to the wall and started tapping at bricks. They were there about 15 to 20 minutes when a man came out the door.  
  
"Oh, did you just arrive?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. You may go, sir." Hermione moved out of the way and the old man tapped the bricks. Hermione whispered to Neville, "I knew that." He laughed back, "I know you did, love."  
  
They walked into the little walkway that was Diagon Alley. It hadn't changed since their very first time there. About 13 years ago. The snow fell lightly over the little stores. Witches and wizards, young and old, bustled throught the crowd. Fat and short ones waddled along the way, so wide no one could get past. The animals in there cages, chirping and moving about merrily. And there at the center stood the infamous Gringotts Bank. They went inside to open a bank account.  
  
"May I help you?" Asked the goblin from the counter.  
  
"Erm, yes. We would like to open an account. If it is not too much trouble." Neville grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"Name?" The goblin asked.  
  
"Nev ... I mean, Brian. Brian Cummings."  
  
"Do you live in the muggle world of here in the wizard world?" The two hesitated.  
  
"We live in the muggle world." Neville answered. The goblin gave a disgusted face.  
  
"But" Hermione came in, "We are looking for a nice place to live here."  
  
"Very good. I will need your muggle address and when you move fill this out and come back." They signed all the papers and answered all the questions. They where given two keys to vault1501. The bank let them put in as much money as they wanted that day, but not havong any, it seemed a little suspicious.  
  
"Will you be gettign jobs here?"  
  
"We plan too. But, we do not know who is hiring."  
  
"The bank is hiring. Some, wizards, are too 'special' to be handled by goblins. So they want actual wiazrds or witches. And only one store is hiring here. That damn joke shop. Weasley Weezes or whatever. Peice of junk store. All the kids go there. Making us so busy opening thier parents vaults and provide those two twin goons with money!"  
  
"I'll work there." Hermione smiled.   
  
"Why can't I work there?" Neville asked.  
  
"I was closer to the twins, so, they would be able to see some kind of familiarity." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I see. Very well. Where do I go to get interviewed?" Neville asked dully.  
  
"No interview. Just one question." The goblin leaned over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you up to it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"You're hired." The goblin said in monotone.  
  
Hermione kissed Neville good bye as she left to find the twins store. Neville watched the unbelievable sight of Hermione Granger walk away. He went inside and began his job.  
  
"There it is!" Hermione said happily. "I can't believe this!" She was too excited and just stormed in. The place was lit brightly. With toys and gags hanging off the walls and ceiling.  
  
"HELLO THERE!" A man with red hair and blue eyes popped in front of her. He looked so much like her reflextion. She hadn't noticed she looked like a Weasley for 6 years.  
  
"Welcome, I am Fred. How may I help you?"  
  
"Wow. Hee, I am loooking for a job. I heard you where hiring."  
  
"Wooow. A girl working in OUR jokeshop. Well, you'd be the second HAHA! What is your name lovely lady?"  
  
"Meygan O'Hara."   
  
"Ahh, a beautiful name for a B E Autiful lady. GINNY!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"COME SHOW THE NEW GIRL AROUND! Sorry that I cannot Ms. O'hara. But my brother and I have some work to do in the back room. GINNY!"  
  
"AY! I am right next to you!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. This is Meygan O'Hara. Play nice!" He said in a cartoonish voice.  
  
"Shut up. Hi, I am Virginia Weasley, but call me Ginny. I hate my full name if you ask me." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Call me, Hermy." She remembered when Hagrid's brother called her Hermy for short and then everyone found out. Called her Hermy for a year!  
  
"Hermy? Why?"  
  
"I have pet hermit crabs." Hermione thought at the top of her head. Ginny laughed and showed her around. It was great to see them all again. She was very happy.   
  
The two of them worked from 10, the time they got there, to 8 o'clock at night. They brought there first checks to the bank and before you knew it, they had about 310. They went home on the two buses and the train. They walked quietly into Neville apartment. They sat together looking at the houses they had for rent in the Daily Prophet. Where there, it read, in big bold letter:  
  
DEATH EATERS RISE AGAIN: In Search of the Final Battle Six  
  
Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom 


	5. Cameras

Draco/Phil   
  
The next morning, Draco woke up to see 5 men in his room. Each with a suitcase and fancy suits on. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. Angrily, he stared at the 5 of them and said,  
  
"To what do I owe the honor of having you sneak into my PRIVATE chamber?" He tossed an empty liquor bottle at them and it smashed against his broken mirror. The men just stood there coolly. One cracked his neck and put his suitcase on the edge of Draco's bed. Draco watched very slowly as the man opened it and took a file out.   
  
"Mr. Magus, there have been complaints." The man said irritated.  
  
"Complaints?" Draco said dumbly.  
  
"That is what I have just said, sir. What is this with the reports of homeless men ... disgusting creatures of the human race ... are sleeping around your hotel?"  
  
"Which one?" Draco scoffed as he got up and poured himself some Scotch.  
  
"Here in London, Magus Luxuries #345. First, why would you have it built on the far side of London where those filthy creatures live?" The man threw a folder of pictures. The pictures where of homeless men and women asking the rich for money, food and other things. Of them sleeping on the corners and in the back where the trash was. Some even getting into the hotel.  
  
"I build where ever land is not being used. Why bother me with this? This does not concern me." Draco took a sip and threw the pictures at the man. He walked over to his balcony and calmly sat there with his drink.  
  
"Does not concern you? This is your bloody hotel. I ..." The man simply sighed and packed up. These four men beside me represent some of the people staying at that hotel. They plan to sue, for a high amount, because of these flea bags. Being your lawyer I recommend you go over there and resolve this problem." Draco did not seem to care.  
  
"If you don't, sir, you will have to pay." The man said this in a way that he knew that, that would make Draco realize the 'seriousness'' of this case. He turned to see the lawyers leaving. His lawyer had a smirk on his face as he left, but Draco called him back in.  
  
"Very well, I will be there by 3 o'clock. Have a car ready for me in an hour." He dismissed him and took the company of his Scotch as he poured the remainder of it down his throat.  
  
He took a quick shower and dressed up in a very fancy suit. He bushed his long hair and tied it in a pony tail like his father use to do with his hair. He played with the shattered pieces of glass until he pricked himself with a small piece. He put on his gloves, hat, scarf and jacket and was escorted to his car, where his lawyer sat in silence.  
  
They drove for about an hour, stuck in brief traffic, or causing traffic for their own amusement. When they got there, Draco saw all the junkies and hobo's wandering around. There where fancy cars everywhere picking up the residents, and reporters clicking away with their cameras and the stayers saying how they feared that they would be attacked, and what not.  
  
Draco shot out of his car and ran straight to the first camera man he saw.  
  
"What are you fucking doing here?!" He roared and pushed the camera. The man didn't see it coming so he dropped it and he broke on the concrete.   
  
"You are all fucking little pricks! Leave my costumers alone and get the fuck away from here. As for you dirty assholes!" He turned to the bums. He picked up the big pieces that broke off the camera and threw it at them. Hitting them off the head, the stomache, legs and arms. The old ones cried and fell to the floor crawling away. The people staying at the hotel ran to their cars and sped off. The reporters all left (still taking pictures, that is what they are payed for.)  
  
"Magus is on a rampage!" One yelled clicking away. Across the street was another reporter doing a live report.  
  
"Philip Magus has appeared at his lower city Hotel about 5 minutes ago. He as attacked a reporter and the homeless that have been living here for quite some time. He has scared away all his occupants in a fit of rage. If this is what he calls solving this hotels problem, then this is just going to end up in the media and in the courthouse. This is Nathaniel Bacherach, Channel 7 news at 3. Back to you in the studio."  
  
Draco continued throwing things until he saw the man across the street. He picked up the remainder of the huge camera and threw it at him. The man moved just in time to avoid from hitting his head. But is got his lower back, causing serious damage.  
  
Draco cackled madly in front of his hotel. His lawyer finally got to him and started yelling.  
  
"What the fuck is the matter with you?! You little shit! Now look what you fucking did! Made this worse than they already fucking where, you asshole. I may be your lawyer, but I still have a say in your actions! Do you know what this will do to me you little faggot!" When Draco heared the word faggot he blew.  
  
"I am not a faggot! And you have no say!" He punched his lawyer.  
  
"Shit ..." He spat blodd out and stood looking at Draco, whom was shorter than he, he hovered over him and spat blood on him.   
  
"You are a giant ass. I hope you fucking go to jail and die. No, I hope you get raped, THAN die. You deserve ALL the pain in the fucking world. You are the most pitiful, foul, disgusting, ne're-do-well, sneaky motherfucking gay bastard that I have ever come across. And I hope you BURN IN HELL FOR YOUR SINS!"  
  
Draco, not taking anything seriously, in a state of well being, joked arouns and replied, "Whoa, hey there. Don't get all lawyer-rily on me." The lawyer just looked at him, got in Draco's car and drove away.  
  
"Hey, what happened here?" Two men came out from the alleyway next to the hotel arm in arm.  
  
"Hey, yer that Milip Phagus, guy .... person." One said drunkenly.  
  
"Wow, you're SHORT in person." The other said. Police sirens started to fade in. Draco looked around kind of worried. His hotel was completely abandoned, employees and all.   
  
"Heeeey, that sounds ::hiccup:: like the po-lice." One swung around the other laughing. "You're in trouble, Mr. Phagy. HAHAHAHA. His last name says .. it says ... Ron babe, FAG! HAHAHA!!" Yup, it was Ron and Harry. Harry not being able to hold liquor as well as Ron, was talking madly.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ... shh shh. He thinks you're CRAZY. Mr. Phagus ::scoff:: come come .. we help your Phagus ass out. HAHA!"   
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Roooooon, that's funny." They began to walk away. Draco did not want to get in trouble so he followed them. Somewhat back to normal, somewhat with his mind else where. As they walked away Draco stepped on a peice of Newspaper. But not muggle newspaper, wizard newspaper, with the headline bold on the top:  
  
DEATH EATERS RISE AGAIN: In Search of the Final Battle Six  
  
Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom 


	6. Fall Of The Truth

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. And I know there hasn't been much serious rated r stuff going on, but there will be. =]  
  
Hermione and Neville  
  
Hermione's day had gone by smoothly. She had a great time being around the Weasley's again. Even Molly and Arthur came into the store to visit the three. They simply fell in love with Hermione, rather yet, with Meygan.  
  
She had to go to the supply room and let out a quick sob of happiness a couple of times. But she always brought something out, as not to seem to conspicuous. She had a great day.  
  
Neville had a little difficulty. The goblins where pushing him around, making him do things other than help costumers. It seemed as though they actually did not have a problem being served by goblins. They lied! Neville was like a janitor actually, or like a secretary running in and out on errands.   
  
But both of their days had gone downhill when they saw todays Daily Prophet.  
  
"This can't be! They are all suppous to think we are dead!" Hermione screamed inside Nevilles house.  
  
"Hush. I know, I know. I was there. Bugger." Neville held Hermione and began to walk around.  
  
"They must have tracked us down somehow."  
  
"But how?! The Ministry said it was impossible to track us." Hermione read the article, her eyes getting puffy.  
  
"Maybe, they had a man on the inside. Who has been watching us all these years."  
  
"If they did, why didn't they attack us then?" Hermione re-read the article and put it down. She walked over to the mirror to see her reflection and saw Neville standing in the other room. She stared at herself, than at Neville through the mirror and actually at him. She widened her eyes and ran over to him.  
  
"Maybe ... maybe they are waiting!"   
  
"Waiting for what?" He said stunned.  
  
"For us." Hermione walked away with a grin on her face and began to walk around in a circle. Neville was totally lost and began to follow her when she was explaining.  
  
"Maybe they are waiting for us, all 5 of us, to either find each other or to see each other again in our real form. Maybe they want us to know what is going on and to come all together to like, talk about it. And when we do ..."  
  
"They could attack us all together. Nice and simple. Make us do all the trouble of tracking each other down!" Neville opened his eyes wide. Hermione grabbed his arms,  
  
"Exactly! Wow, you got smart Nev." She kissed and hugged him.  
  
"Well, thanks. But, explain this. How did the Daily Prophet find out they where after us? There is no way the Death Eaters would let this information get out. I, actually, don't know why there are still Death Eaters."  
  
"Well, obviously! They want to avenge their Dark Lord. Voldemort was their world! I don't think they would want his killers to walk about free. Even if he was an insane, bloody thurst killer. He was like .. their king!"  
  
"Well, I guess that makes sense." Neville plopped into his arm chair and saw he still had a picture of Carmilla there. He turned it around and sighed.  
  
"Do ... you think killing Carmilla was a part of their plan?"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to day. She sat on his lep and held him close. He began to cy a little. Remembering about the woman he had loved for so long and aknowledging that she is dead. That she was murdered.  
  
"Maybe. I ... I don't know. It could have been a way to make us meet. They probably knew we where neighbors. To move along with their plan."   
  
"So, we will still be murdered by the same people we defeated and cheated death from. What luck. That doesn't sound like a good life."  
  
"Have we ever had luck or a normal or good life? I bet they killed my parents by now."  
  
"I bet they sent a plant to kill my parents like they did to ___________."  
  
"Let's just ... not think about it."  
  
They had had a very eventful day. Getting new jobs, seeing old friends, and finding out they are being tracked down to be murdered. Hermione wished sometimes that she was still with Nick. Then she would have never found out about any of this. She knew that she was going tomake herself find the others to warn them. But if she was still with Nick, she wouldn't have found all this out and she could have been murdered anyway without seeing them again. This boggled her mind. The solution she thought of was that it was all planned out. From the very beginning. Or maybe, a witch or wizard with the power of foresight had fortold this and either told or was tortured to tell the Death Eaters what they saw.  
  
Hermione had a breakdown. She began to cry, and cry, and cry. Neville tried to settle her but she was just going all out. She wasn't sure how this happened or even why, she wasn't that upset. She thought it was all the stress on her all over again.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to find out Brian was Neville. Maybe it isn't a good idea to find the others. I want them to be safe and continue their life. Maybe I should ignore the fact I am being watched or traced by a gang of insane assholes. Maybe I should just let them come and kill me and end all this shit!"   
  
Hermione thought she was yelling this to herself but realized she wasn't when she heard Nick banging at the door.  
  
"May?! Maygan?! Is that you? Hey, you fucking insane bastard! Let my wife go! I fucking swear on your life I'll fucking break this shit door down! Hermione!! Get your fucking slut ass home or I'll call the damn cops and have you both thrown into jail."  
  
Hermione began to scream when Neville left her on the arm chair and walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"What gives you the damn right to come over to my home and bang at my door like that you fucker?!"  
  
"I don't give a shit if you live here or not, you fucking psyco. That is my fucking wife and I am not going to le her stay here with your fucking insane ass. Mione, get your fucking ass into that apartment and we'll talk about this."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want you go to your raping arms, you shit. She doesn't love you anymore. And I know for a fact, with all that bullshit that I have heard you yell at her."  
  
"How dare you have the balls to say I don't love that women there, the women that I MARRIED!" He put his wedding ring hard into Neville's face. Neville pushed it down and pushed him out of his apartment.  
  
"Mother fucker! M ... Meygan! Get your ass over here!!!!" Nick was red in the face and was running out of breath. You could hear the doors in the apartment buliding open and just know the nosy neighbors where peeking thier heads out to see what was going on.  
  
"Fuck ...... you. Like I would want to." Hermione hissed at him inbetween her teeth.  
  
"Oh ho. You don't want to? Listen you little whore, going next door and fuck this shit when you have a man like me? Bitch ..." He slammed Neville down and grabbed her by her hair. He dragged her a couple of feet when Neville came at him. Nick was bigger so he knocked him back down.  
  
"Ahhh!! NO!! LET ME GO YOU FREAK!!" She kicked and screamed. That was when all the noisy bodies slammed thier doors shut. The chickens. Hermione kept screaming and squirming until Nick lost his grip and let her go.  
  
The next thing he saw was a long stick in his face.  
  
"Get away from her or I swear ..."  
  
"What? You'll poke me in the eye? Asshole, protecting yourself with a stick. Faggot."  
  
"AVADA ... !!!"  
  
"NOOOO!! NEVILLE!!!!"  
  
"KADAVRA!!" There was a bright light and the next thing they saw was Nick's lifeless body on the floor. Hermione grabbed her wand from a box hidden in Nick's apartment along with her money and Nevilles. She grabbed the dumbfounded Neville and ran out of the building.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!"  
  
"What?! He was going to hurt you!! What did you want me to do?!"   
  
"First of all, I can protect myself. Secondly, did you not notice all the people who had watched?! NOW HE IS .. dead ... AND THEY ALL HEAR AND SAW THAT WE HAD A FIGHT WITH HIM! WHAT IF SOMEONE STUCK THEIR HEAD BACK OUT AND SAW YOU CAST THE SPELL ON HIM?! AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE ... HE KNEW WHO WE REALLY WHERE!! We could have ... I don't know ... tortured him to tell us. Now you, going all brave on me, had to kill the one person who knows what is going on!!" Hermione hit Neville, but she was sort of weak from the struggle.  
  
"What do you mean? He knew?"  
  
"The third time he said my 'name' to go into his house, he called me Mione. That is my nickname, you know! He was the one who kept track of me, of the both of us!" Hermione began to walk down the block in the snow and ice. You can hear sirens echoing in the night. Neville began to follow her and slipped on ice making them both fall.  
  
"I am so sorry." He whispered helping her up.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied cooly.  
  
"No, I mean I am sorry for what I did back there. But he was going to hurt you, Hermione. And right now, we are all we got."  
  
The two of them made their way to the train station. They figured the only place they would not get caught was in the Wozarding World. So they made thier way to Diagon Alley. 


	7. Weasle Vs Ferret

A/N: Umm, sorry about chap 6 ... that was my first draft .. i accidentally deleted my other one so chap six sort of sucked.   
  
=[ sorry. I hope chap seven and on will interest ya'll better. Thank you! =] _-THeDoRKuLaToR-_  
  
Draco/Phil, Ron and Harry  
  
"WELCOME! Welcome Mr. Phagus to my humble ::hiccup:: abode." Harry slurred the words out while spitting on Draco.  
  
"Yes, very ... erm ... nice. And the names Magus, not Phagus." Draco pushed the drunken Harry and fixed himself up.  
  
"Oh, sooooorry, Mr. BIG man-who-needs-his-name-pronounced-right." Ron waved his hands and pushed passed Draco. Draco was more so back to normal. He looked at the tiny infested home and made a disgusted face.  
  
"HEY! This is my house! I bet you live in something muuuush wersh." Harry hissed from the floor.  
  
"I happen to live in a three floor mansion with 12 rooms on each floor, a two floor library, 3 cars, servants and I have so much money I need two vaults." Draco raised his nose up in pride.  
  
"See ... wersh!!" Harry began to laugh and fell asleep on his floor. Draco sighed and walked over him to study the rest of the house. It was disgusting. Falling apart everywhere. Mold and rotten wood. Roaches and there was stuff in some places that you would never guess what it was. Draco was about to vomit. He has never been in such a horrid place in his life. He wanted to scream and run out of there. But he knew he had nowhere he could go to be safe. If he tried to go to the wizarding world, he would be caught. Being so popular and all.  
  
"Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry! Get to the bed!" Ron screamed in Harry's ear. He merely sighed and rolled over on the ground.  
  
"Well, he isn't coming back anytime soon." Ron, being a professional drinker, if there is such a thing, was acting normal.  
  
"Sorry. Mr. Magus. I know who you are. My ex admired you. 'Oh, why can't you be succeesful like his is? Why can't you be active like his is? Why can't you dress like he dresses?' Whole load of shit like that. Thanks! Cheers!" Ron chugged the rest of the wine in the bottle. He threw it and it shattered in the bathroom.  
  
"Your ex has wonderful taste." Was all Draco said. He just stood in place for 20 minutes. Not wanting to touch anything or be touched by anything. Ron just sat on the corroded couch staring at him.  
  
"Can't stand there all night."  
  
"I can and I will."  
  
"Roaches will think your a new piece of furniture and climb up you." Ron laughed and pointed at the floor near Draco's feet. Draco made a disgusted sound and jumped up and tried to kill the giant roach on his pant leg. Ron began to laugh senselessly.  
  
"Yes, I would figure you'd find that amusing. You disgusting little piece of sh ..." Ron lunged.  
  
"Don't you dare. I have been called worthless, a pig, mindless, hopeless, drunken bastard, scumbag, hand-me-down mother fucker and shit all my life. I ain't sure to hell going to be called no shit by some 'four star' top of the charts, nosy gay ass rich man." Ron had him by the collar.  
  
"Hurts to hear the truth you little shit." He said that last word very carefully. Ron threw him on the floor and took a knife from the kitched. Draco coward in fear his back to Ron. Ron took him up by his ponytail and slice. Cut his ponytail off.  
  
"Fucking Pansy. I wansn't going to do shit." Draco didn't hear what Ron said, being shocked by his new haircut, and shouted,  
  
"I never fucked that blonde shit head." Ron turned around.  
  
"What the fuck are you shouting about you dick?"  
  
"Don't pull that. I heard what you said. You said 'fucked Pansy'. I hate that bitch. I should track her down and have my men kill her."  
  
"Who the fuck ........" It hit him like a ton of brocks. He had a feeling that Philip Magus was now, well was always, Draco Malfoy. Pansy, Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Had a thing for the ferret. There was rumor that he fucked her and got her pregnant.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson? This week sucks ass now! Get the fuck out of here, Malfoy!" Ron picked him up and flung him out the door. But he made it back in. And of course, wanted answers.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Draco held the door open and stared at Ron square in the eye.  
  
"I called you ... " Ron realized he had said Malfoy but could not think of an excuse.  
  
"You called me Malfoy. You know who I am!" Malfoy pushed Ron back and closed the door.  
  
"There is no way you are Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"If I wasn't I would be away from here." Draco continued staring at Ron. "How could I MISS IT?! He was calling you Ron and you where calling him Harry. So Potter and Weasley are shagging once again. Surprise, surprise."  
  
"And Draco Malfoy is an asshole once again. Surprise, surprise."  
  
"I want answers and I want them NOW!"  
  
"Ya, guy. If I had them, I'd give them."  
  
"What the fuck? You don't know?"  
  
"Didn't I just say that, you prick."  
  
"So what? Is that whore Granger here? Or how about that chicken shit Longbottom? Seeing as to how they are in the same predicament."  
  
"Don't you dare speak of Hermione like that. And you owe Neville your life!"  
  
"I DON'T OWE ANYONE! THEY ALL OWE ME! I HAVE GIVEN MY ALL TO MAKE THIS PLACE GREAT!"  
  
"WITH WHAT? HOTELS AND SPA'S FOR THE RICH, TO GET RICH?! PEOPLE GAVE THEIR LIFE FOR YOU! WE PROTECTED YOUR WORTHLESS ASS! AND YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT PEOPLE OWING YOU BECAUSE YOU GAVE THEM VACATIONS FROM JOBS THEY DON'T EVEN DO THEMSELVES?!! HOW DARE YOU!" Ron punched Draco right in the face. He went tumbling to the floor. Ron looked at his fist and smirked. He picked Draco off the ground and started shaking him and punching him.  
  
Draco managed to lock his legs around Ron's big body and tumble him over. In his head he has always wanted to do that. Only in a different manner. When Ron was on his back, Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Suddenly, Ron looked like Ron to him. And Draco looked like Draco to Ron.  
  
"Nice to see your face again, Weasel." Draco actually meaning this.  
  
"Sorry, I can't say the same to you." Ron flipped Draco back onto his back and held him down. That is when it turned really weird. Ron was sitting atop Draco, holding him down as best he can, when he felt something beneath him. Draco had a weird face on. To himself, this is what Draco was thinking,  
  
"Tonight's the night! I can't believe I found him. All these years. Still gay, and hot. OH, GOD. I just ... tsssh ... I wanna stick him so badly." Without realizing Draco made a face showing what he was feeling. The buldge in his pants got tighter underneath Ron. He felt it poking at him, enticing him. He sat there a bit, that realized and jumped off.  
  
"Shit! NO!" He knew he wanted it. Seeing how Harry was knocked out, he would never know.  
  
"Weasly, you know you want it. I saw you, you want it bad. You know you always wanted a little Malfoy in you. I am better than Potter anyway. You know you want the dick of a powerful man in your mouth, the juices of a rich man on your lips and tongue and the strengh of 10 men pushing at you 50 times a minute! Because you see Weasly, Potter was not the only person in your life that wanted you. Wasnt it obvious, or are you that thick? I loved you..." He ended his speech on a light note. Ron just looked at him amazed. He attacked him again, but instead of hitting him, he yelled. Then the yells turned into passionate kisses.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you treat me like that then come here years later, saying you love me. WHAT, did you actually think I would love you back? Did you actually think I would leave Harry for you? I hate you!" Draco pressed his lips to Ron's. His grip loosened a bit but then he realized what he was doing and tightened it.  
  
"I never knew you where so strong. So dominate." Draco smirked and was breathing hard. Ron felt the buldge in his pants get big again. He looked over at Harry still knocked out cold on the broken couch. He could fuck 


	8. Long Awaited Pleasure

A/N: Did you like chapter 7? Yes, Cooool ... No? Crudd .. sorry =\. Well, this chapter has the long awaited HARD CORE rated r in it. lol. well i dont think it is that hard core... ='[ this upsets me......... Thank you! =] _-THeDoRKuLaToR-_  
  
The Three  
  
Ron looked at Harry toss into his comfortable position and sighed. Harry would be asleep for a long time.  
  
Ron wanted this. He really did. But then there was the fact that he wanted it with Malfoy. DRACO MALFOY. He looked at Draco looking at him from the floor. Ron sighed and looked into the gray eyes, usually cold and filled with hatred, now they where the most beautiful eyes in the world. Ron loved them more than Harry's brilliant green.  
  
"So what?" Was all he could say letting go of Draco.  
  
Draco rubbed his wrists and sat up as Ron moved to sit next to him.  
  
"Don't be stupid. You know well what we want to do." Draco scope Ron. Ron didn't feel the least uncomfortable. He blushed and smiled and crawled over to Draco, whom was also smiling.  
  
"You have a pretty big dick there. Those pants are thick, felt right through them."  
  
"Of course. Malfoys have big everything's." He started to undo his pants as to 'show' Ron. They decided to turn it into a little game.  
  
Indeed it was large. Large and thick. Ron looked at it getting hard. He looked at his pants getting big and went to hide it. But Draco reached over and started to rub it with pleasure. Ron sighed at the relief he was feeling. Draco climbed on top of Ron and started to kiss him. Ron was relaxed and ready to go, so he simply kissed back. Draco, while wildly moving his tongue in Ron's mouth, undid his pants to stroke it more openly. The taste of Draco's tongue was sweet, unlike Harry's. It was stronger, too. Ron enjoyed this tongue. The tongue of a man. Draco's hand pulled down Ron's pants until his penis was hit with fresh air and the feel of Draco's flesh. He made a sound, a most pleasurable sound. Draco, with his lips placed on Ron, smiled and looked up at the cumming face of his long awaited lover. Draco made his kisses leave a trail along Ron's built chest. He placed his kisses on Ron's gonads. The right then the left. The kisses turned to licks. The left and then the right. The licks turned to sucks. Right and then left. Ron was moving his hip up and down unable to control the movement. Ron's hand slid down his chest and onto Draco's head. Draco looked up with white on his face. He laughed and moved from the gonads to the dick itself.   
  
"You have a pretty long and think one yourself, Weasley." Draco was amazed by the size.  
  
"You ... said Malfoys have big... uh, ahh... everything's. Hope your ... mm ... mouth is big enough." Ron panted. And right then Draco grasped Ron's dick with might and he shoved his mouth over it. He sucked it like a lollipop. Like it was a tube with fresh air and he was stuck in a tub of water. Ron's hips began to move more wildly. Up and down so fast helping Draco with his handy work. Ron cummed more and Draco enjoyed it. He made his was back up to Ron's face and began to kiss it again. Ron tasted his own juices and liked it. Draco spun Ron around by surprise and shoved his dick in Ron's ass. Ron made a loud grunt. He was taken by surprise, but he raised his ass as Draco started to stand up behind him. He was humming something as he humped Ron. Ron just made all the noises he could. The moans, the sighs, the stiffled screams. Draco was on a role. He just kept going at it. More and more. He was panting because he was getting tired from moving. So Ron decided it was his turn to sock it to him. And so he did. But he was harder and his dick was larger. Draco didn't have stiffle screams nor moans. He was loud, he made sure people could hear how much he enjoyed it. That is when Ron freaked out.  
  
"Why the fuck you have to ruin a good thing!" He shoved his dick into Draco really hard for the last time and pulled it out. He pushed Draco to the floor and walked over to Harry. He played with his hair and kissed his cheek.  
  
"So you want Potter involved?"  
  
"You are a jerk off."   
  
"You make me the best." Draco pushed Ron down and undid Harry's pants.  
  
"NO! You fucker!" Harry opened his eyes and thought he saw Ron and kissed him. Him being Draco. Draco kissed back. He actually kissed Harry like he was just doing Ron. Harry pushed back and said,  
  
"Ron doesn't kiss that good." Draco laughed but Ron got pissed off.  
  
"HA! You are a good kisser yourself Potter." Harry opened his eyes wider and saw Draco Malfoys face. He screamed and fell off the couch. He saw his pants where undone and his underwear line was showing. He grabbed his dick and scurried over to Ron and kissed him.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Sleep." Ron said dully. Ron was fighting in his mind.  
  
"Harry bores me now. We fuck two times every 5 hours everyday. I live with him. Nice to see and fuck a new face." Ron smiled. Harry though it was because he was up and kissed him. Draco pushed them apart.  
  
"So what Potter. Want to join?"  
  
"Join what? Ron would never touch you Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, he did more than just touch me." Draco got hard and started rubbing his erection. Harry looked dazed.  
  
"Did you fuck him?" He scolded. Ron came back from his thoughts and said yes. Harry smacked him.  
  
"What the bloody hell! You can't expect me to be satisfied with one person Harry. I mean ... you are the love of my life! I would do nothing to hurt you. But, seriously, you bore me!"  
  
"Nothing to hurt me?! What do you call this, you ass! And I bore you? Do I really? Well, how is THIS for a little excitement!!" Ron thought Harry was going to throw him out but instead he threw himself on Draco and started licking him up and down on his face and chest. Ron went and tried to pull them apart but Draco kicked Ron away and started moaning as he and Harry made out passionately.   
  
This wasn't what Draco had in mind. He had only fancied Ron. Not Potter. He only wanted to fuck Ron all these years. He only saw Ron's face everywhere but this was interesting. Splitting Potter and Weasley up? Then Ron would be his forever. Draco knew how to do things that other man wouldn't think of during love. He had ways to keep Ron anxious and well, not bored forever. The thought made him so horny he had to scream. But he didn't know what he wanted to scream. Instead his moans got really loud and he flipped Harry and started humping him harder and more wildly than he did Ron. It seemed even though it was actually THE Ron... Draco was more wild being left to the imagination of screwing Ron. Harry was shocked and he liked it! His mouth was opened and his eyes wide. He started laughing madly and helped Draco go deeper and harder. Ron couldn't take it. So he made it into a three some. A nice threesome at that. 


	9. One Piece of the Puzzle

A/N: Did you like chapter 8? Yes, Cool ... No? Crud .. sorry =\. Well, I am going to make a couple of things come together. Maybe some more betrayal, or more lies, secrets, puzzles, confessions, discoveries... BWAHAHAHA ... heh heh. Sorry to say, unless this will make it better, heh heh, this chapter will be short. Hope you like chapter nine! Thank you! =] _-THeDoRKuLaToR-_  
  
Hermione and Neville  
  
The two of the had reached Diagon Alley at around one in the morning. They had a long talk about the whole ordeal.  
  
"There was a point in my life I did love him. He was romantic, caring, outgoing, he cooked, cleaned, cared for me in my ill states. He was amazing. But, that soon started to fade when he got this new job. Then he got promoted. Oh, yes, a big desk and office and fancy car certainly changes a man. I guess that's when it stopped." Hermione looked at the floor as she walked. Neville enclosed her more tightly so she would not freeze.  
  
They walked through the empty streets of Diagon Alley to see the twins shop had a light lit. They walked over to the window and saw Ginny, Fred and George. It seemed like they where having a serious conversation. Hermione was to cold and distraught to care, she went over to the door and banged on it. The snow, which was falling lightly, picked up and swirled around angrily. The door opened and George stood there looking stunned.  
  
"Oy, Meygan, what are you doing about without a cloak! Are you mad? Come in here."   
  
"Thank you, George. I want you to meet my boyfriend." They had also come to a conclusion that they would tell the Weasley's who they are. They needed help.  
  
"I want you to meet my boyfriend, Neville Longbottom." At that, Neville walked in and smiled. He still looked like Brian to them, but that changed.  
  
"What, that's not..." George opened his eyes wide and hid jaw dropped.  
  
"Holy shit! IT IS NEVILLE! FRED, GINNY, TAKE A LOOK OVER HERE! It's Neville Longbottom!" They all started to hug him and smile and they forgot all about Hermione.  
  
"So, Neville, how'd you meet Meygan?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well," He started. Hermione had a smile on her face and was very excited.   
  
"Well, she. The women you know as Meygan O'Hara, is none other than Ms. Hermione Granger."  
  
The three of them did not take this seriously and started laughing hysterically.   
  
"There is no way .. hey hey!!" Just like before, Hermione started to look like Hermione to them. They looked terrorfied, being closer to Hermione than to Neville they where affected more. Ginny started to cry and ran over to Hermione.  
  
"There is no way! Hermione! How... how is this possibly. We aren't suppous to know. WE WEREN'T TO SEE EACH OTHER EVER AGAIN! What's going to happen? You broke a law! We will get arrested and thrown into Azkaban for seeing you like this. You for finding Neville and coming in contact with us! Oh my God! Oh my God!!" George freaking out, but hugging and kissing Hermione at the same time.   
  
After they all calmed down, they sat and Hermione told them all about the theory they had. And about Nick, how he was dead and also how he knew she was Hermione the whole time.  
  
"We have to find Ron, Harry and yes, even Draco. I am worried about them. I don't want anything to happen to them."  
  
"Hermione, how can you do this." Fred said to her with a sad face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How can you come and tell us this. These are the Death Eaters we are talking about. Don't you realize you could have made us a target!"  
  
"I. I didn't think. I... YOU'RE RIGHT!!" Hermione looked at the floor turning pale.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to anyone. That is why I am here. I can't believe I am so stupid and didn't think about them. Their safety. THINK HERMIONE!! Too late now, need to find the other three." Hermione mumbled to herself with her eyes closed.  
  
"erm... Hermione?" Ginny reached over. Hermione shot up and asked,  
  
"I need to find Ron. Do you have any idea where he might be?"   
  
The three siblings looked at each other with questionable looks.  
  
'What's the matter?' Hermione leaned foward.  
  
'Erm... we. Well, I guess we should tell you.' Ginny replied half heartily.  
  
'Ginny, no. We can't jep...'  
  
'I don't care, Fred. They looked so long and had to leave everything. I think they should know!'  
  
'Ginny! No...'  
  
'We have been talking to Ron for 4 years now. We don't know where he lives because he moves all over the place with his boyfriends but I have an idea on where he could be...' Ginny had some tears and Fred and George sighed and held their foreheads.  
  
'There is this liqour store he likes to go to. He has a friend there. Carl, I am not sure what he looks like but he always talked about him. If he should be anywhere, it would be there. We would usually meet him there before the place opened or really late at night.' Ginny went and got a piece of parchment from the counter and wrote the address to the liqour store.  
  
They decided to let them stay in the room they had in the back of the store and they would head home. Ms. Weasley, although she loves Meyghan ... wouldn't accept visitors so late. THe two didn't mind. They where planning to leave early and head down town to the store and look for Ron. They just hoped that tomorrow was the day he had no where else to go. If not, they hoped that they could at least find this, Carl. 


	10. Emotions of Nothing and Dark

A/N: Did you like chapter 9? Yes, Cool ... No? Crud .. sorry =. This chapter will be short,too. Hope you like chapter ten! Thank you! =] -THeDoRKuLaToR-  
  
Draco  
  
I am not sure why it happened. I never wanted to have that be the way I get laid with Ronald Weasley. Harry was never a variable in all this. He had no importance at the beginning. I always wanted him dead. Now I'm fucking him? It's sick, twisted, but it was so great! I am lying in bed with Ronald Weasely and Harry Potter. And I know of a lot of people who always wanted to be in this position. HA! I laugh at them! Like so, HA!  
  
Harry on my left, and Ron at my right. Harry slept facing the wall, not that he mattered too much to me. Ron slept with his arm around my bare chest, his head on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath coming over me, warming every inch and giving me a tingling sensation. I decided to take my head down to his and kiss him passionatly in his sleep. He woke up and stared to kiss back. He kissed like no one I ever kissed before. It was all evened out, his toungue, his lips, the breathes. It was an amazing kiss.  
  
'This is sick.' He whispered to me when we finished.  
  
'What is?' I asked with my eyes closed, still tasting the kiss.  
  
'What has just happened here.'   
  
'How is it sick?'  
  
'Your Draco Malfoy, I'm Ron Weasley.' He looked over my shoulder at the sleeping Harry and sighed, 'And that's Harry...'  
  
I knew deep down he never wanted what happened, I knew he loved the precious Potter. Everyone always loved Potter, but never think that maybe I needed someone as well. So, I decided to take Ron away from Harry, that way I finally got what I wanted, what I needed. Screw everyone and everything else, screw Potter next to me, I had what I had been searching for, and no one, NO ONE was going to take him away again.  
  
'What is your point?' He took his covers off and stood by the broken window staring out. I knew this all really bothered him.  
  
'Draco, this... Let's just keep this a one time thing.' Ron said quietly, so not to wake Harry.  
  
'But, why?' I was very annoyed at this point.  
  
'I don't love you, Draco, I don't feel... ANYTHING for you, or ever will. You're... Draco Malfoy. You are not capable of love, or emotions at all. I love Harry...' This hit me like a ton of bricks. The fact that he said he feels nothing for me, or ever will...  
  
'You don't know that.' I shot up from the bed and walked over to him.  
  
'Oh, yeah? I've known you for fourteen years, Malfoy, I know your not cabable of anything.' He gave me a cold look and walked around me and back onto the bed and held Potter close to him.  
  
'This may be true, but still, you haven't seen me for six of those fourteen years... how do you know I haven't changed?' I retorted and sat next to him. I tried in a subtle way to make him let go of Potter, but he wouldn't.  
  
'Well, have you?' He gave me this look as if to say, 'There is no way in hell you changed, you bastard.'  
  
'I..well, I have. Don't you see that I have?' He let go of Potter and sat up looking at me.  
  
'Well, maybe... But I don't see it, Philip Magus!' He gave me a grimace and lied back down with Potter. I understood then that I was not wanted anymore, but there was no way I was going to leave withouth Ron.  
  
Neville  
  
Hermione and I stayed in a backroom that the Weasley had in the back of their shop. I tried to sleep but Hermione kept mumbling to herself and tossing and turning.  
  
'Hermione, what's the matter.' I put my hand on her shoulder making her jump.  
  
'Neville, you scared me.' She put her hand on her chest and panted. She was covered with sweat and seemed out of sorts.  
  
''Mione, you know you can talk to me. I'm here for you.' I kissed her cheek lightly and patted her hair down.  
  
'I know, I know. It's just.. I've been thinking about what happened back there.'  
  
'What? With those three? Hermione, they gave us all the information we needed to find Ron. I mean, I don't know what we are going to do to find Harry and Malfoy, but at least we'll have Ron.' I gave a little smile.  
  
'No, not that. I know that. I mean, back at the apartment. Nick. I mean, what happened over there? Did the police show? Are they looking for us? Is... is he really... dead?' She gave a quiet little snob.  
  
'It will be okay, Hermione. As long as we're here, they can't find us, we're safe, we're fine.' I wrapped my arms around her to console her more.  
  
'No, Neville. We are NOT safe, we are NOT fine. We are being hunted down by Death Eaters, and we are probably being hunted down by cops for murder, we may have just jepordized Ginny and the Twins' life! We are NOT safe, we are NOT... fine.' She gave me a angered look and threw the sheets off of her walking over to the small window watching the snow fall.  
  
I understand what she means, but just because it is so, she shouldn't bury her mind in it so complete and get lost in a world of negatives. There are bright sides to this all, that what I think about. If I think of the negatives, I'll give out, but the positives make me believe there is still hope, but she can't see that. Maybe not fully at the most part. I wish I could help her understand but she has been living in this dark place in her mind, where everything that can be good is only seen as bad. At least, we found each other, that helped, but, her mind is still elsewhere. Always thinking, never sleeping, always about the bad.  
  
[I know this chapter is pointless, but it really tells you about how the characters feel and feelings have a lot to do with this story. Sorry I haven't updated in so long... writters block as you can see with this bad chapter] 


	11. All Together Now

A/N: Did you like chapter 10? Yes, Cool ... No? Crud .. sorry =. This chapter will be short,too. Hope you like chapter eleven! Thank you! =] -THeDoRKuLaToR-  
  
Harry  
  
The when the sun had finally risen in the dark sky, Harry awoke. He turned his head and saw Ron and Draco still asleep. He quietly got up from bed and tiptoed to his bathroom. There he threw up in the toilet again. He dressed, smelling like Draco and Ron, and left the two in bed locking the door. He decided he needed some fresh air and to get things straight.  
  
'How could I have just lunged myself at Draco like that. I guess because I wanted to get Ron mad, I bore him! HA!' He thought to himself and sighed. He made it outside where he walked mindlessly not sure where his feet were taking him.   
  
When he finally stopped, remembering how hungry he was he found himself a town away, and at a very familiar place. He stared at the little black door that hid in an alley and walked towards it carefully. Someone on the other side opened and walked out, nodding at Harry as he passed. He took a peek inside and remembered the look of it and the smell that came out. It was the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry walked cautiously inside, as to not catch anyone's eyes. He smiled to himself as he walked past all the witches and wizards, probably many he went to school with. He sat at the bar and ordered a large order of Butterbeer. He sat there humbly and began to bring the drink to his lips. That's when he realized, he had no money. He gave the drink back to the bartender and apologized.  
  
He sat there listening to all the little conversations, the soft music being played and just that good arora that filled to room. He began to smile, almost about to cry, he missed this life, more than anyone ever could. That is when two young people came through the back door which led to Diagon Alley. A tall male with brown hair and brown eyes with a girl with red hair and blue eyes. They were speaking hushed and smiled as they passed through the crowd of witches and left the place. Harry watched the two, whom seemed to be an item and felt guilty for leaving those two, well for leaving Ron alone. So he got up and began to walk back home, a little unsure how.  
  
Hermione and Neville had decided to walk to this Joe's Liquor's, said to be Ron's little hang out, because it wasn't far from the Leaky Cauldron at all.  
  
'He's been following us ever since we left the Leaky Cauldron.' Hermione whispered into Neville's ear.  
  
'Maybe he is just going the same way. He certainly looks it.' Neville turned his head and peered at the man following them.  
  
'And how can you be so sure? What if he is spy for the Death Eaters?' She hissed.  
  
'Hermione, don't be so paranoid. We have our wands, we will be fine.' He put his arm around her and they continued to walk.   
  
When they passed the Magus hotel, the same that had been captured on television about his angry rampage, they weren't sure they were going in the right direction. They stopped and looked around the neighborhood, it was worse than Ginny and the Twins had said it was. Harry walked passed them and continued his way straight up the block where a big sign that read Joe's Liquor's popped out.   
  
'Nev, there it is!' Hermione began to walk a little quicker and stopped in front of the store. Harry was still trying to unlock the door to get into the building.  
  
'Excuse me?' Hermione asked Harry.  
  
'Yes?' He turned around.  
  
'Have you seen a man here? He goes by the name Sean Hartcore. We are told he comes here many a time.' Hermione gave a restless look but professional at the same time. Harry new that kind of look from somewhere.  
  
'Yeah... One moment. I'll get him.' Harry finally kicked in his door and ran up the stairs. 'Was the Ginny, or someone else?' He thought as he walked into his apartment. The two men where up and dressed pacing back and forth.  
  
'HARRY! Where have you been? You just up and leave without a word?!' Ron ran over and hugged and kissed him.  
  
'I had to do some thinking.' Harry pulled Ron off. 'There is a man and a woman looking for you outside. She says she knows you come here.'  
  
'Me?' Ron asked.  
  
'Not you, you... Sean.' Harry went down the stairs waiting for Ron to follow and he did. Draco did not want to spend another minute in that apartment so he went down as well.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was hyperventilating, she wasn't sure what she was going to say even though she went through it a million times last night. It was a totally different feeling actually being there and was going to talk to Ron after these years.   
  
'We can do this. No biggie. Be strong, Hermione.' Hermione smiled up and Neville and calmed down just as Ron, Harry and Draco came downstairs.  
  
'Um, Sean Hartcore?' Hermione asked confused.  
  
'That's me.' Ron looked at the girl. She had his families features, red hair, blue eyes. He was mad because it wasn't even Ginny.  
  
'My name is M... Hey...' She looked at Draco. 'Your Philip Magus.' She smiled at him. Neville turned red in the face and was boiling with anger looking at him. Draco looked at Neville and turned red as well. The two men yelled and began to fight violently.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to pull the two apart. Hermione yelling and screaming, 'Neville stop, stop!' And the two boys, 'Knock it off, Draco!' That was when they finally pulled apart, still both mad looking at each other on the floor being held back. Harry and Ron looked at Neville and Hermione, Hermione looked the other three.  
  
'What...' She began to tear a bit.  
  
'Wait did you just...' Harry pointed back and forth at Hermione and Neville.  
  
'Do you know who I really am?' Ron asked.  
  
'Ron?' She answered quietly. He nodded his head.  
  
'And that's Neville.. Longbottom?' Harry asked. He nodded his head.  
  
'And that's Draco... Malfoy?' Hermione asked. He nodded his head. 'And that would make you, Harry Potter?' She pointed at Harry, whom nodded.  
  
'And you're Hermione Granger?' Ron asked. She nodded her head wildly overjoyed.  
  
And of course, everyone looked like every one. Hermione, Ron and Harry let go of Draco and Neville the the Trio hugged each other as the other two began to fight once more. 


	12. Fall Of Fate

A/N: Did you like chapter 11? Yes, Cool ... No? Crud .. sorry . This chapter will be short,too. Hope you like chapter twelve! Thank you! -THeDoRKuLaToR-

What was suppose to be a joyus day, turned out to be one of the worst. Neville seemed to look like he was going to have a heartattack with Draco there. He killed his fiance, the love of his life, no crime would go unpunished. Draco meerly smirked at him, giving evil glares as if to say 'You diserved it'.

Neville was being held down by Harry, Ron and Hermione, he was is such a fit of rage. He was pale, his eyes were red, and he was twitching non-stop trying to get loose.

'Neville, please calm down.' Hermione pleaded getting upset. They were still in the middle of the street.

Draco stood there wipping some blood off his face with a smirk on his face.

'Let me go, damn it! He has to DIE!' He roared. Such anger, such hate towards Draco. The others were unsure whu, but Draco certaintly knew. He realized who Neville was and what had happened. And he liked it. No where in that sick twisted head of his was he guilty of what he made his men do to Carmilla. He simply thought, he deserved it.

'Neville, calm down!' Harry tried to make Neville stop kicking him in the chest and head.

'What's wrong with him?!' Ron roared holding down the flaying arms of the hysterical Neville.

'I don't know. Neville, please!'

He was red in the face, and breathing hard. He was out of energy, and mad about how he wasted it all on trying to escape the grasps of his friends. He finally stopped and cried.

Hermione held his face close to hers, whispering and crying softly. Ron and Harry pulled the grinning Draco aside and questioned him.

'I don't know what he's talking about. He must have me confused with someone else.' He meekly replied.

'Your Draco Malfoy, who can confuse you with anyone else?!' Ron spat in his face.

'Well, I did nothing to him, recently anyway. He has issues obviously.' He snorted.

Harry and Ron looked at Draco with disgust, they felt nothing but disgust. They walked away from him and helped Neville up and into Harry's apartment, leaving Draco in the middle of the street.

Neville explained about his fiance and how it was Draco who planned her murder. The fact that Draco acted the way he did, showed that he was guilty. Ron and Harry went back down to get him, but he was gone.

'He's not getting away that easily. I swear on my life I'll KILL him for what he's done to me!' Neville roared.

'That is the least of our problem right now Neville. We have to figure a way to protect ourselves, we can leave Draco to the Death Eaters.' Hermione said, grabbing his arm.

'Screw that, Hermione. How do we know he isn't working for the Death Eaters, what if he's a spy for them.' Neville screamed at her.

'Wait a minute, Death Eaters are after us?!' Ron spat.

'When exactly were you planning in telling us?!' Harry stepped up.

'I was going to, but as you can see, Neville was having a moment.' She took out a copy of the Daily Prophet and handed it to the two boys as she and Neville yelled about his "moment."

'This is insane. There is no way they know we are still alive. How could they?' Harry asked frantically.

Hermione explained what she and Neville had thought and told them her plan.

'O.K., this cannot be possible!' Harry shouted and fell back onto his sofa.

'Well, it is, sorry to say. So we have to have a plan...' Hermione began.

'A plan? For what? To run from them for the rest of our lives?' Ron cried.

'Of course not, Ron. Honestly, if you two could possibly stop and think for once. It's obvious what we have to do.' She retorted.

'And I keep telling you, Hermione, your insane!!' Neville screamed.

'Oh, Neville. It will be easy.' She replied cooly.

'What will, why are you crazy? What are you think up, Hermione?' Ron gave her a questionable look.

'She wants to find a way to kill them all.' Neville answered.

The two boys looked at Hermione and erupted into laughter.

'Come now!' She hollered.

'You ARE nutty, Hermione. How in bloody hell are we suppose to kill a massive cult of deranged psycopaths?' Harry said between chuckles.

'I've not figured that out into perfection, but I have ideas.' Hermione blushed.

'Well, you're insane and I am not going to attempt anything like that.' Ron said hottly.

'We should wait until they kill Draco than we can do something, like thank them.' Neville chuckled.

'Neville, don't. You know that we need Draco.' Hermione sighed.

The three boys looked at her.

'What?' She said shyly.

'What would we need Draco for?' Harry said in an odd tone.

'I am not sure yet, but he should do us some good, shouldn't he know. Think about it.' She got up.

'Yeah, bait.' Neville followed.

'Neville. Harry, Ron, you two will join us at the Leaky Cauldron tonight at nine.' With that, she left the apartment, Neville following behind.

'That was, odd.' Ron said confused.

'Is she nuts? Kill the Death Eaters, the whole lot of them at that! How does she plan to set this off?' Harry gummed frantically.

'It's Hermione, who knows.' Ron replied.

'Well, Neville is going to kill Draco before anything happens.' Harry closed his eyes.

'Hey, saves them the trouble.' Ron laughed back.

They sat there and thought about what happened. They began to get a headache so they did something else to get their minds off it as they retreated to the bed.

Draco slumped off to who knows where, thinking who knows what. The others were a bit concerned about him, him being one of the poople the Death Eaters are looking for, but not so much to really head out there and get him back.

He thought back at his past two days. Quite exhilirating he thought. He killed a women, whom lo and behold, was Nevilles fiance, and he got to fuck with and fuck around with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Not to bad for a Malfoy to pull off. Ron and Harry obviously had to be desperate enough to fuck with Malfoy.

Draco continued his way to wherever his feet were taking him. But little did he know someone was following him. Not only him, Hermione mostly. Because he was mad, boy was he mad. Especially at Neville, he really hated Neville this one, hated him more than anyone could hate anyone, after all, Neville did kill him.


	13. What Love Is

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's all like... MAJOR writers block, it's disgusting. Anyways, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and I hope the suspense doesn't piss you off and keeps you coming back for more! Bon Appetite! -THeDoRKuLaToR- 

Hermione and Neville

Hermione went shopping after she had left Ron and Harry's.

"And why are we shopping?" Neville hugged Hermione from the back.

"Because, I want to look nice for our get together tonight." She smiled and went through the shirts on the rack in front of her.

"Get together? Hermione, this isn't a normal get together were we happily sip tea and eat cake and chit chat about nonsense that serves no importance. This is business, real business, heavy business about us, and if we are going to live or not." He let go of her and stood there silently.

Hermione stopped looking ath the shirts and looked at him.

"I know." She touched his face and sighed. "Who could have imagined how you would turn out, Neville Longbottom? So strong, and loving. So smart, and so ... just, wonderful. Who would have guessed that I would fall in love with you so quickly, as if a match made in Heaven? I would have never guessed and I cannot believe it. And who would have guessed I would never see my best friends again, to see their faces, their smiles..." She began to cry. "And the sound of their voices again. I want them to enjoy the old Hermione, but I want them to see a beautiful Hermione. That feels so great to say again. Hermione! HERMIONE!" She screamed.

The people in the store looked at her oddly. She began to cry full force. Neville grabbed her and kissed her passionatly, longingly.

"Hermione. It's great to say." He whispered.

"Say it... please, say my name again." She cried silently.

"Hermione, Hermione." He kissed her again.

They felt so much love for each other at that moment. They wanted each other more than anything. Such raw passion flowed within them, a lust, a calling. But they couldn't not there, not then, not in the perdiciment they were in. But they wanted to. Neville never felt this before, love. Strong love. Stronger than what he had felt for Carmilla. He hated that, he wanted to hurt himself for forgetting her, forgetting her love. But oh, how he loved her. More than life, she let him be free, he released her. She brought him back to the world he knew, she was his everything, he wanted to keep her forever. He would die for her.

"We can't do this now." Hermione looked away, out of breath.

"I know. I love you so much though, Hermione. Hermione Granger, I ... Neville Longbottom, love you."

Hermione looked at him, tears forming in her eyes again. Love. She felt it too. Amazing this feeling. How it surges through you like a thunderbolt. Melting your heart into the shape of that person you love, how it freezes to keep all others out and keep them in. Love. How it opened your mind to all the possiblities, to all the things you wanted to do and how with them you can do. How they make you feel immortal, immovable, break-proof. He made her limber, strong, he brought her back to a life she loved. He was her everything, she wanted to keep him forever. She would die for him.

"Neville, my God, Neville. I love you so much. I do, I do. I love you!" She held onto him as if for dear life. Never wanting to let go, he didn't want her to.

"If this really is going to be the end, I will stand by you. I will fight for you. Damn it! I will die for you. Your love means so fucking much to me, it's too much, it hurts. My heart is overflowing because you are so powerful, you make me strong. GOD! It's such an amazing feeling! I ... I don't even know what else to say, you leave me speechless."

Love, what a powerful thing.

Draco

Draco continued to walk around aimlessly. He actually found himself at the beach. The salty water hit his face, as if washing the sins and the hurt away. He took his shoes and socks off, not really a Draco thing to do, but he did. The sand inbetween his toes massaged him, loosing his body, letting him feel free.

He never felt this free feeling before. He loved it. Again, there is that word. He would love to be free. Free from all the resposiblities, and pain and drama. He didn't need it, he didn't want it. Love to be loved and to be someone else forever, not remembering this other life. Love. He would love to be, happy.

"Doesn't it just look great?" A voice asked from behind him, bringing him back down to earth.

"Huh?" He looked about himself. "You talking to me?"

"You are the only other person on the beach, seeing how it's winter." The man said.

"Well, than maybe I should leave and let you talk to yourself." Draco snorted and continued walking.

"Or you can walk with me." The man hinted.

"Excuse me, but are you hitting on me?" Draco stared at the man with a funny face.

"Not exactly. But, hey..." The man winked and laughed.

Draco found him to be very handsome.  
"Well, I'll walk with you, but, I need a name." Draco said and walked on again.

"Oh, It's uh, N--Noel. Yeah, Noel." He said.

"Don't sound so sure of yourself, uh, N-Noel." He laughed.

Noel laughed along side him. "So, uh, what is your name?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Phil." Draco lied.

"Oh... OH! I can't believe it, I am like, slow. Your Phil Magus!" He laughed and put his hand out. "Good to meet you, sir."

Draco took his hand and shook it.

"You don't have to be all modest-like with me now that you know who I am." Draco sighed.

"Sorry. Is that something wrong?" Noel asked.

"No, no. Anyway, I barely know you, it's none of your concern." Draco kicked a rock into the frigid waters.

"Oh, I am sorry. Of course your right." He walked around to the other side of Draco. "Are, uh, you busy tonight?"

Draco looked at him stunned, yet intrigued and Noel saw it.

"As a matter of fact I am. But you will have to excuse my presence, I cannot return home for the time being to change, or... shower."

"Oh, that's no problem. Hey, if you want, you can come to my place and freshen up." Noel opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, that was just, very foward."

"No, no. I am glad you offered, might as well take advantage of you now, and who knows, a little bit more later." He winked and laughed and continued to walk along the beach leaving Noel a ways behind.

"Yes, you do that, Draco."

Harry and Ron

The two men laid in the bed side by side. Harry sat up, Ron rubbed Harry's back staring at the ceiling. They sat there for quite some time in silence.

"Ron, I've been thinking." Harry broke the silence.

"What about?" Ron put his hands behind his head and stared at the back of Harry's.

"About us. Well, more of how we are suppose to survive like. I mean, we should get jobs and buy an apartment, somewhere nice." He looked at Ron with big eyes.

"Jobs? Apartment?" Ron looked at him dumbly.

"Yeah! I mean, don't you think we deserve to be happy now? I mean, all these years right under each others noses and now we've found each other again we should be happy again." Harry laid back down, his head on Ron's strong chest.

Ron thought about this for a minute. No more scavaging for lovers to abuse, no more fake loves. Maybe this was a good thing.

"Maybe this is a good thing, Harry. Maybe I can clean myself up." Ron smiled at him.

"I can also. Imagine!" Harry laughed. "We can be clean and sophisticated and have nice things!" Harry shot up once again.

"O.K., now, Harry. Don't get a fat head. We're are just at the beginning, you know how hard this will be." Ron sat next to him.

"I know, I know." Harry looked sad again.

"But with each others love we can do it. We can clean up, and we can also defeat these death eaters! With Hermione's love, and Neville's love..." Ron didn't want to go on.

"Does Draco even know love?" Harry crossed his arms.

"I don't know."

There was a long silence.

"Never the less, Harry! We can do this! I can do this for you, I really want it, you really want it!"

Harry beamed and kissed Ron deeply. There is this Love again. They gave each other the will and the stregnth to want to do this. Never would they have thought they can clean up. They haven't yet, but they knew they could with each other. Love. So strong, it was everything to them. They knew they could use their love to do anything!

"I love you so much, Ronald Weasley." Harry held Ron's face so close, so gently.

"I love you with all my heart, Harry Potter. Oh, but how I love you." Ron kissed Harry's face.

Love, it can spark the littlest part of your heart and turn to be something big!


End file.
